When Kayje Met Yusuke
by Sota Hoshiko
Summary: There's a new girl in Yusuke's class! Who is she? Where did she come from? And will Yusuke and Kuwabara ever find the demon that is loose in Ningenkai? NOT YusukeXKayje! Rating may go up. R&R!


When Kayje Met Yusuke  
  
Here is my opening Yu Yu Hakusho fic. Unlike most of my other fics, this one is pure imagination. I didn't write it down and then type it. I just typed it. Ha.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did, but I don't. There, I said it. I do, however, own Kayje Ashataki, and any villain that will appear in this fic.  
  
Chapter One  
  
This is how it always starts: The main characters are all sitting around in school, and suddenly, there's a new student. Then, the new student ends up falling in love with the main character. After that, they get married, have kids, live happily ever after, whatever, you know the drill. This story is going to START like the stereotypical love story. Keyword start. It will not end up like the scenario described above, because Kayje is not going to fall in love with Yusuke. No worries for Yusuke fans though. Anyway, let me describe our heroine here (as in the feminine form of hero, not the drug). Her name is Kayje Ashataki. She is 14 years old, has brown hair, blue eyes, and is 5'4. She always wears a bandana that is always some tie-dyed mixture of blue, green, and purple. She wears a teal gi-robe type thing (what Hiei wears), and has on a teal tube top and purple pants underneath. Her primary weapon: a sword. Now I know what you're thinking. This girl is in some way, shape or form connected with Hiei. Well, it turns out that you thought wrong. Kayje doesn't even know Hiei exists. Which is a real shame; cause Hiei's a great guy. But let's not let that unfortunate detail spoil the story! Speaking of which, I've been talking way to long, so, here's the story!  
  
Yusuke Urameshi was standing outside the shop of his (girl) friend, Keiko Ukimura, tapping his foot impatiently and checking his watch about every 5 seconds.  
'Come on, Keiko, I'm gonna be late!' He thought for about the billionth time. He checked his watch again. School started in 10 minutes. 'I can't afford to be late!'  
Just then, Keiko hurried out of the shop, yelling rushed goodbyes to her parents and adjusting her skirt. Yusuke gave her a look.  
"Do you realize that I've been out here waiting for you for the past 10 minutes?" He asked as they set off to school. "We're gonna be late, and I'm on a roll!!"  
Keiko glared at him.  
"It's not my fault Yusuke," Answered Keiko angrily. "My parents needed help this morning, they were busier than usual." She gave him a strange look. "And since when have you been so worried about making it to school on time? Or at all for that matter?"  
"Why do you care, at least I'm taking the initiative to get dressed and come," Countered Yusuke.  
They walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Keiko spoke  
"I'm sorry Yusuke," She said. "You're right, I should be glad that you actually want to come to school for a change."  
Yusuke smiled.  
"Yep, I'm going to school and no one can stop me." He said.  
"Now come on!" Said Keiko. "School starts in 7 minutes."  
  
Yusuke and Keiko walked into Mr. Akashi's class with 5 minutes to spare. Most of the students were surprised, as Yusuke rarely bothered to show up, let alone be on time. Mr. Akashi watched him with narrowed eyes as he walked across the classroom and sat down next to his friend and former rival, Kazuma Kuwabara.  
'Hm.' Thought Mr. Akashi. 'Yusuke seems to be taking a turn for the better. This is the third day in a row that he's showed up to school. Plus he's been on time.' Mr. Akashi frowned. 'Mustn't get my hopes up though. Once a hooligan, always a hooligan.'  
Kuwabara looked over at Akashi to see him staring at Yusuke with mixed dislike and slight surprise. He prodded Yusuke in the back. "Hey Urameshi. Akashi's staring at you."  
Yusuke stared Akashi straight in the eye. Akashi smirked.  
"If I didn't know better Yusuke, I'd say you're turning into a good little school boy on us now." He said.  
Kuwabara laughed.  
"Yeah right Akashi. "The day Urameshi starts turning into a good boy is the day I french kiss Iwamoto. And that day is nowhere near now." He said.  
Akashi scowled at Kuwabara, then turned back to his paperwork. Yusuke looked back at his friend.  
"Actually, Kuwabara," He said. "I am trying to 'mend my ways', so to speak."  
Kuwabara nearly fell off his chair.  
"I can't believe you Urameshi!" He nearly yelled. "You are actually going soft on us!"  
"No I'm not, Kuwabara, don't jump to conclusions." Said Yusuke, slightly annoyed. "I'm only doing this because I made a deal with my mom."  
Kuwabara looked confused.  
"Your mom?" He asked. "Since when do you make deals with your mom?"  
Yusuke looked thoughtful.  
"Well," He said. "It all started about 3 days ago..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Monday afternoon. Shouts coming from the Urameshi household could be heard up and down the street.  
"I don't care what the people up there are like, you're going to school and that's the end of it!"  
"Why the heck do you care so much what I do with my life?!"  
"Because you need to make something of yourself Yusuke, you cant just sit around on your lazy butt all day and do nothing!"  
"Oh, you sure made something of yourself mom!"  
"This discussion is about YOU Yusuke, not me!"  
"Well it's TRUE!"  
"I DON'T CARE!!! Yusuke Urameshi, get your bum ass to school right now!"  
"It's kinda late for that mom, school ended 10 minutes ago!"  
"Fine! Tomorrow you're going to school and wont' be late!"  
"You're one to order me around, you can't even order yourself around. It's a wonder that you haven't landed in the cooler before now with all the alcohol you drink."  
"So that's my problem is it? All right, I'll make you a deal Yusuke. You start going to school and cut down on the alley fights and I'll throw out the bottle"  
Yusuke couldn't believe his ears.  
"You mean. you'd stop drinking for me to get an education?"  
Atsuko nodded.  
"If I stop drinking, it'll make this house a much better place to live in. And you'll get the schooling you want and deserve." She glared at her shocked son. "Deal?" She held out her hand. Yusuke looked at it suspiciously. Then he shook her hand.  
"Deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kuwabara looked stunned.  
"She really gave up drinking?" He asked disbelievingly.  
Yusuke nodded.  
"Yep," He said. "When I came home from school that day, the house was spotless, and all the alcohol was gone. I mean, there wasn't even a shot glass full of VO! And then I walked into the living room and asked mom what she was doing, and she just says, 'I'm holding up my end of the bargain.' It was weird. She probably survived on tea and coffee the whole day, from all the tea bags and coffee filters I found in the trashcan." Yusuke leaned his chair back on two legs, looking thoughtful. "The house even smelled different," He said. "Mom really must be serious."  
At that point, however, the bell rang to signal the start of school, and Yusuke had to be quiet. Mr. Akashi started taking roll. Then, suddenly, as if he was sitting next to an open window, Kuwabara shivered. Yusuke glanced at him.  
"Urameshi," Kuwabara whispered.  
"What?" Hissed Yusuke.  
Kuwabara shivered again.  
"I got that feeling again..." He said.  
Kuwabara had frequent reminders that humans aren't the only creatures that roam this universe. He often felt tingles or sudden drafts of cold air that announced the presence of spirits. He and Yusuke both felt demonic energy.  
"What does it feel like?" Asked Yusuke.  
Kuwabara thought for a minute. "It feels...lethal."  
Yusuke gave him a strange look.  
"Lethal?" He asked. "Be more specific."  
Kuwabara thought some more. "Um... It's demonic."  
"Okay," Said Yusuke. "How lethal?"  
"I'm pretty sure that it's... Shorty level." He said.  
"What?!" Yusuke almost yelled. "You mean, it's Hiei's energy?!"  
Kuwabara shook his head.  
"No, it's not Hiei's energy, it just feels like Hiei's energy."  
"Oh."  
"But it's definitely demonic."  
Yusuke tried to hone in on the energy that Kuwabara was feeling, but Mr. Akashi had finished taking roll, and was calling for quiet.  
"Now class," He said. "Before we begin, Mr. Takenaka-"  
Akashi was cut off by a knock on the door.  
"Speaking of which..."  
He walked over to the door and opened it. The Principal, Mr. Takenaka, followed Akashi back in. Most of the class was staring intently at Takenaka. He cleared his throat.  
"Class, as Mr. Akashi may or may not have told you, you are all going to be graced with the presence of a new student." Mr. Takenaka said.  
There were groans and little hisses of 'yes!' all around the room. Yusuke smirked. Takenaka beckoned to someone outside the door. Everyone watched as a slightly short, brown haired blue-eyed girl walked into the classroom. Some of the more popular girls smirked at her teal gi and bandanna. A few guys whistled. Other people gave her the dull looks that only new students and idiots received. Yusuke suddenly felt hot. Kuwabara on the contrary, shivered. Mr. Takenaka gave the new girl a warm look as she glared around the room. Then he cleared his throat.  
"Students, this is..." He nudged the girl. She sighed.  
"Kayje Ashataki." She muttered.  
Mr. Takenaka seemed satisfied.  
"Good. Miss Ashataki, you may sit over there next to Urameshi." Mr. Takenaka pointed at Yusuke. Kayje trudged over and sat down.  
"Urameshi," Added Mr. Takenaka. "You will also have the pleasure of being Miss Ashataki's tour guide for the time being."  
Yusuke's chair came crashing back down on all four legs. "What?!" He exclaimed.  
Kayje looked ready to protest.  
"But-" She started, but Mr. Takenaka put up a hand to silence her.  
"This is final." He said in a tone that meant all too clearly 'the discussion is over.' Mr. Akashi gave Yusuke a nasty smile as he showed Mr. Takenaka to the door.  
"And you can't skive off on this one Yusuke!" Called Mr. Takenaka over his shoulder. "I'll be watching!"  
"Yeah, watching me my butt." Muttered the furious spirit detective. He glared over at Kayje who was giving Takenaka a nasty look. Yusuke sighed. "This is gonna be a long day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ^_^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I sincerely hope you liked this fic. More to come, I hope... Please try to evaluate me in your reviews, or send me an email. And by way of flames... If it's a helpful flame, I'll keep it in a jar and use the suggestion. If it's a stupid, pointless flame, I'll give it to a certain fire youkai I know, who will be more than happy to burn your butt off for me. Thanks! R&R! 


End file.
